Unexpected Twist
by howlingwolf13
Summary: Harry refuses to date the partners his friends have been trying to set him up with. A night in a club will reveal some very good reasons for his refusal... Contains slash  mxm ; Don't like, don't read!


This will be my first story posted on here but not the first one I've written... well I guess technically it is since I haven't finished my other one I'm working on (a chapter fic).  
>If you feel the need to flame then don't do so anonymously.<br>Hope you enjoy it, I got bored one day and decided to right a  
>one shot; this is what I came up with. Ok I'll quit my rambling,<br>on with the story!

**Disclaimer:** I only wish I owned this...

**Beta:** kephiso... thanks so much!

**Unexpected Twist**

I push open the door, the hallway is dimly lit. The sound of many voices and music get louder as I head towards the end of the hallway. When I reach the end I peer around the corner, the room is huge and full of people. Those big comfy looking couches and armchairs dot the room. To the right of the room a dance floor and stage take up most of the space and a bar sits to the left.  
>"Harry, over here!" I glance over at the sound of my name being called. I wave back at the Weasley twins and make my way over to them.<p>

"Hey guys" I plop down next George. "where's...?" I trail off as Ron, Hermione, Percy, Neville, Ginny and Luna emerge from the crowd.

"Never mind" I say as they all settle down in the surrounding chairs.

They all say hello, Hermione has that look are her face that she used to get in school when we were doing something that we weren't supposed to. They look like they all knew something I didn't.

"Oh, no" I stand up and shake my head. George grabs my hand and yanks me back down.

"No, you don't. You will sit right here and you will meet this  
>man" my friends all shoot me glares, great there was no way I was getting away.<br>"Traitors" I mutter.  
>They'd been trying to set me up with some bloke for the past month now. I didn't know much about him, all I really knew was he made potions and his name was Alistair.<p>

"Come on, guys, I'm not interested" I knew I was whining but I really couldn't care at the moment.  
>"Harry, you really should start dating again, it's been 8 years since you and Draco broke up!" Hermione says exasperatedly.<p>

I let out a groan and put my face in my hands. We hadn't even been dating, it had been a ruse to cover up the fact I and Severus had been, and still were, dating. But Draco fell in love with some witch he had met and so the cover up kinda just fell to pieces.  
>I and Severus had been together 10 years now, we'd been going out two years when Draco had found out, nobody else knew we hadn't had the courage to tell anyone yet.<p>

"Yeah, besides you already know this bloke" Ron said interrupting my thoughts. This statement causes Neville to choke slightly on his drink and the others to snicker slightly.

"Dear Merlin, please tell me you aren't trying to set me up with Seamus or Dean" I all but plead.  
>Fred grins but shakes his head: "Nope"<p>

"Oh, hello Alistair" Luna says in that sleepy sounding voice of hers.

"Hello, young Luna" I still at the sound of his voice, then whiparound.

"Severus?" I exclaim completely shocked "Your Alistair?" I ask with disbelief coloring my voice.  
>His eyes dance with amusement<br>I can tell my friends are confused by our exchange.

"When did you plan on telling me?" I demand. He has at least the decency to look sheepish.  
>"Now?"<br>I glare at the remark.  
>"Aw, come on, Harry, I'm sorry ok?"<p>

I relax slightly at his apology.  
>"But why didn't you tell me?"<br>He looks slightly ashamed as he says "It's been 10 years and I guess a part of me wanted them to know. I kinda felt as if you were ashamed of me."

I feel a pang at his words.  
>"Severus Snape, ashamed? I haven't told them because I thought you didn't want them to know!"<p>

"I think we're missing something" Ron whispers to Hermione, I glance over and see understanding on Hermione's face. She rolls her eyes.  
>"Oh, be quiet, Ronald"<p>

I turn back to Severus.

"I don't care if they know, Harry. I don't care if the entire world know" I take a good look at him and I know he means it.

"Good" I growl, as I take hold of his robes and pull him in for a deep kiss. I pull back slightly.

"I love you" I tell him loud enough so that it carries in the now quiet room.  
>"I love you, too" he says as he pulls me in for another kiss.<br>"Well that was an unexpected twist" George says faintly, I can't see it, but know that all my friends nod in agreement.

A/N: ok so if you've read this before, nothing has changed except kephiso fixed the formatting for me. So if there are any other mistakes I apologize.

~wolfi


End file.
